


Get in the Back

by Perversions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Determined Cindy Aurum, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Cindy liked Prompto, she was just good at hiding it. No, that wasn't correct—she just likedteasinghim. The problem was that, as much as Prompto liked her, he never did anything. He was much too shy to approach Cindy and take what he wanted.So, Cindy had to do it herself.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Get in the Back

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I remember seeing this in the FFXV kinkmeme area a long time ago. It had been sitting in my drafts, waiting to be posted. Well, here it is! If you find this and you remember that this was what you wanted, please comment and let me know! ♥

There was nothing better than working on a car under the heat of the blazing sun. These were days where she enjoyed her work the most. She would get lost until the sunset far beyond the horizon and someone told her that dinner was ready. If it was up to her, she would work all day and night until she succumbed to exhaustion. Even then she would wake up after a few hours to get back to work.

What could she say? There was nothing she loved more than her work.

“Hey, Cindy. How’s the Regalia holding up?”

Scratch that. There was something that she loved a little more than her work.

Cindy stood up straight. She stretched her arms above her head until her back crack. Turning around, there was Prompto, holding two cups in his hand. “Well, she’s doin’ pretty fine. You boys really banged her up this time, y’ know?”

Prompto gave her a sheepish grin and red bloomed across his cheeks. It brought out the color of his freckles. “Sorry about that. We’ll try to be more careful next time.”

“You say that every time,” she reminded. “And every time, ya’ll come back with her even worse than last time.”

Prompto was cute, but she loved teasing him. He was always quick to blush from her comments and shy away from him when he wasn’t putting on an act. Some moments, Prompto would fire back with the quickness of a chocobo and Cindy loved it when he did so. There were a lot of things that she enjoyed about him.

“Do you think you’re ready for a break yet?” Prompto asked. He held out a cup towards her, the condensation on the plastic sliding down to his fingers. “It’s pretty hot out here today.”

Cindy pulled off her hat and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. “That sounds like a right idea. Thanks.”

Prompto happily placed the cup in her hand when she placed down her tools. She watched him as he walked around the Regalia and climbed into the front seat.

As cute as Prompto was, he had never made another move on her. Cindy was used to men flirting with her and making their advances. Prompto had never done anything of the sort. He respected her and never made her feel uncomfortable. Usually, such things weren’t warranted, but Cindy had _wanted_ him to make a move.

Every time they returned, she hoped that Prompto hardened during their journey. She hoped that he would become aggressive enough to advance towards her and finally make a move. It didn’t matter if he wanted to fuck her right on the Regalia’s hood. If it was with Prompto, Cindy would have eagerly done so. Such a day never came, though, and she was left with her own fantasies on what he would do to her.

Why should she wait, though?

If Prompto wasn’t going to make the first move, then she should be the one to do it. Cindy was always a take-charge kind of girl with cars. There was no sense in not being one when it came to men.

Cindy made a show of examining the car’s hood, pursing her lips around her straw. “Prompto, have you noticed this stain here on the car?”

Prompto rose from his seat slightly. From where he was sitting, he wouldn’t be able to see what Cindy was looking at—which was good because there was nothing there. Cindy was just pulling this phantom stain out of nowhere. It was all part of her plan.

“There’s a stain there? Iggy’s usually on top of keeping the Regalia clean…”

Cindy tutted and placed a hand on her hip. “You boys are so reckless with her. I’ll be right back. Put up the hood.”

She strutted away from the Regalia, making sure to do an extra sway of her hips. Cindy knew that Prompto was watching her. If he wasn’t busy with the boys, he was always watching her. She liked it when he did, though. Prompto staring at her didn’t make her feel uncomfortable or wrong. It only fueled her desire to have him.

Cindy returned to the car with a bucket full of soapy water, finding Prompto in the front seat, the hood raised over his head. She dropped the bucket near the front left tire and pulled her hat off her head. Slowly, just to tease Prompto with a show of her flesh, she pulled down the zipper of her jacket. It wouldn’t last long because of how short it was, but it got her the reaction she wanted.

Prompto’s eyes followed the slow movement of the zipper until she shucked it off her shoulders. Cindy’s pride swelled up when she caught the tip of his tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

She dropped her jacket on top of her tools and bent over. As dedicated to her work as she was, Cindy knew how to flaunt what she had. She knew that when she bent over like this and arched her back it would show off her ass. If only she could see how Prompto looked right now.

With a soaked sponge in hand, she made her way around the front of the Regalia. Up here, Prompto would have the best view of her car cleaning abilities. Up here, Prompto would be able to see straight into her bikini top.

That’s exactly what she wanted.

Cindy worked the sponge over the Regalia’s sleek surface. She wasn’t neat about it, either. Her arm extended further than she needed it to be. She wanted to show off her assets and she didn’t need to look in the car to know that Prompto was looking. She knew that his eyes were on her, watching the way she moved and pressed her body along the hood of the car. When Cindy dared to look up, Prompto looked away from her, his cheeks flushed red.

Alright then. Plan B.

Placing her hands on the soaped-up hood, Cindy leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at the window. “The window looks pretty bad, too. You boys don’t know how to play well with your toys.”

Prompto opened his mouth to speak, but Cindy stopped him cold when she climbed onto the car. She made sure to press her chest against the hood as she did so, prowling towards the window like a cat. Though the window, she could see his Adam’s apple bob with a gulp. Cindy smiled at him and worked the sponge over the window. His eyes followed the movement of her chest and she made sure to push them against the glass, showing them off more while she cleaned the car’s top.

She made sure to spread her legs wider, doing her best to show off the flexibility that she had.

Still, Prompto did nothing. He didn’t move to touch himself or say anything to her about her body. He simply sat there, looking away whenever Cindy looked at him. Just how much longer was she going to have to put on this kind of show? Her patience was growing thin and it was now or never.

Tossing the sponge over her shoulder, Cindy slid off the side of the Regalia. The suds clung to her thighs and stomach. She propped her left arm against the car door and knocked on the window.

Prompto licked his lips and lowered the window. “E-everything okay, Cindy?”

“Get in the back seat, Prompto.” A girl could only wait so long for a man to make a move.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. Cindy tapped her finger against the door, her patience draining by the second. Prompto finally nodded his head and obeyed, crawling into the back. Humming, she opened the door and plopped herself into the front seat. Cindy rolled up the window and made sure to lock the doors. She didn’t want anyone to disturb them.

“Let’s talk, Prompto,” Cindy said as she crawled after him. He sat pressed against the other door; his face redder than any tomato she had ever seen. Cindy propped herself opposite him, her legs spread. The car's leather would get ruined, but she could fix that before the boys leave.

“W-what did you want to talk about?” Prompto asked. He looked so cute with his red face. It brought out his freckles nicely and Cindy wanted to lean forward and kiss them all.

“I know how you look at me. However, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you make any advances on me.”

Prompto’s mouth gaped. It flapped open and shut like a fish as he struggled to form words. “I… I just… It’s…”

Cindy thought he was adorable like this. Maybe it was because Prompto was so different from the other guys. They would usually touch her when she didn’t want them to or flirt with her too much. Prompto was quiet and kept his distance from her. He talked about her interest and wanted to get to know her. Cindy loved that about him.

She moved forward and pressed a finger to his lips. “Shhhh… Let me take care of you, Prompt.”

His body shuddered under her hands.

Cindy leaned in and kissed along his neck, kissing the freckles there that she adored so much. She moved her hands up his shirt until it reached just beneath his pecs. She left a trail of kisses down his body as she moved. Her nose pressed against the light-colored happy trail peeking out from his belt. Bringing her hands down to his thighs, she felt Prompto tighten up.

“Prompto,” Cindy whispered. She pulled away from him, balancing herself on her knees. “All you have to do is say the word and I’ll stop. I’m not trying to force you here.”

He licked his lips and looked out the windows. His eyes flitted around, looking for something that Cindy couldn’t see. When Prompto finally looked back at her, she could see the determined look in his eyes. “O-okay… I want this…”

“Are you sure?”

Prompto nodded his head eagerly. That was all that Cindy needed to know.

Deft fingers worked on undoing his belt and pants. Her nails scratched along his abs, pulling soft sounds from him. If that was just a sample of what he would sound like, Cindy wanted to hear more of it. She reached into his pants and felt his semi-hard cock hot in her hand.

“You can do better than this, can’t you?” Cindy questioned as she pulled his cock out of his pants. She moved further away, lowering her mouth so that she could place a kiss on the head. “Let’s see if we can get you up and rarin’ to go.”

Prompto shuddered when she darted her tongue out to taste him. It had been a while since she last sucked a man’s dick, but Cindy remembered what most men liked. If Prompto proved to be different, then she had no issue changing things up for him. She pulled his cock deep into her mouth, humming as she did it. She didn’t stop until his cock hit that back of her throat.

He fit so perfectly.

“C-Cindy…” Prompto gripped the back of her head. It pleased her to no end as Prompto held her in place so that he could fuck into her mouth with shallow thrusts. “Your mouth feels so good…!”

Cindy forced herself off his cock with a gasp. Drool dripped from the corner of her mouth and she wiped it off with her glove. “Easy now, suga’. I don’t want you blowin’ your load so quickly.” She stroked his cock, grinning at him. “I want you to cum in me, okay? Hold on until then.”

Prompto’s face turned even redder. She loved that look.

Pushing him further away, Cindy pressed her back against the other door. She undid her shorts and shimmied them down her legs until they fell to the floor. For this occasion, she didn’t wear any underwear. Her wet cunt was there for the taking, soaking the leather with her pussy juice. Cindy lowered her hand to her cunt and rubbed at it. She spread herself open for Prompto to see just how wet she was.

Prompto licked his lips, staring at her pussy. “C-can I…?”

“I didn’t take my shorts off just for you to stare at it all pretty like,” Cindy answered. She motioned for him to come closer. “Give momma a little lovin’.”

There was no hesitation from Prompto’s side.

He lunged forward and buried his face between Cindy’s legs. His tongue ran up her cunt, swirling around her clit. Cindy tossed her head back and moaned. She wrapped his hair around her fingers and ground against his face. It felt so good to finally have this. She had been waiting so long to fuck Prompto and it was finally happening.

It should have happened a long time ago.

But it was better late than never.

“Oh, _hell,”_ Cindy moaned. Prompto had two of his fingers in her, stretching her open. There was no need to prep her for his cock. His fingers in her cunt only wanted his dick even more. “Use your tongue more, suga’. I want to feel how talented your mouth is.”

Prompto moaned around her clit and sucked on her pussy harder. He slipped a third finger into her, stretching her even more. His tongue soon joined the play as he shoved it into her cunt. Cindy moaned even louder. She was grateful for the tinted windows, but she knew that she wouldn’t have cared if someone knew they were having sex in the Regalia. All she cared about was cumming against Prompto’s face and on his cock.

She came with a shout, hunching over Prompto’s head. He was relentless in drawing her orgasm out. Prompto continued to eat her out until Cindy had to push him away. She was out of breath while Prompto waited for her. From where she lay, he looked like an eager puppy. His cock was hard, sticking out from his pants. It was leaking precum and she wanted to lick it clean.

But there were more important things to do. She may have just had a body-shaking orgasm, but Cindy was ready for more.

“Lay back, baby,” Cindy ordered. She smiled as she pushed Prompto onto his back, climbing onto his lap. “Are you ready for this? I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

Prompto held onto her hips, trying to pull her down onto his dick. “Don’t make me wait any longer… Please.”

Cindy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Slowly, she lowered herself onto Prompto’s cock. She squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt him splitting her open. It felt so good to have him inside her after all this time. She didn’t stop until she fit all of him in her pussy. A sigh left her lips as she was seated.

 _“Damn,_ Prompto… This is absolutely great,” Cindy muttered. “I can’t believe we waited this long to do this…”

She looked down at Prompto and smiled at how beautiful he looked. His eyes were closed shut and he had his lower lip between his teeth. His freckles were standing out thanks to how red his face was. To Cindy, he looked delectable. She wanted to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Now, now, Prompto. I need you to look at me,” Cindy ordered. She touched his chin and shook his head until Prompto looked at him. “You need to look at me if you’re gonna fuck me nice and good, right?”

Prompto licked his lips and nodded. Cindy didn’t need to give him any orders after that.

He held onto her tightly as he fucked up into her. She only needed to enjoy his cock while he took what he wanted. Cindy held onto the front and back seat of the Regalia as Prompto fucked her. He had no rhythm or pace—the only thing that he seemed to know was the strongest desire to fuck her and fuck him good. But Cindy didn’t mind at all, because he was touching all the right places in her cunt.

“That’s right, baby, fuck me nice and good…”

Cindy opened her eyes and looked out the window. She could see that Noctis and the others were watching from the diner. No doubt they could see the way the Regalia moved. If they were truly aware of what was happening, then they had seen Prompto in the car and Cindy followed him. They had to have known they were fucking. If not, then they were in strong denial.

“What are you looking at?” Prompto asked, breathless.

She looked down at him and grinned. “I’m just… lookin’ at your friends lookin’ at the car.” Cindy chuckled as she leaned down until they were face to face. “They know we’re fuckin’ in here, you know that, right?”

Prompto froze beneath her. He tried to look out the window, but it was impossible with how they were seated. Despite his embarrassment, Cindy could feel how turned on he was from the idea. His dick hadn’t shrunk at all after she announced their viewers. It felt as if it had gotten _harder._

“Oh? Do you like the idea of bein’ watched, suga?” Cindy giggled when Prompto tried to hide his face. “You do, don’tcha? We should invite them to watch us next time, huh? Would you like that?”

“Cindy…” Prompto moaned.

She took hold of his wrists and pinned them down beside his head. Cindy rode him hard, pulling his cock out of her until just the tip was in her cunt. She slammed back down onto him just as hard. Beneath her, Prompto moaned and whined as she fucked herself on him. Every now and then, he would thrust up into her as he tried to fuck her good. Cindy didn’t mind—she loved how Prompto looked beneath her and how hard he tried for her. He was just so _cute._

“Touch me, Prompto,” Cindy begged. “Touch me and make me cum around your cock.”

Prompto happily obliged, tearing his hand free from her grip. He licked his thumb and brought it to her clit. Swirling her clit around brought her so much pleasure. Cindy whined and pressed against his thumb. They should have fucked a long time ago so that they could enjoy doing this every time they came to visit. She brought his other hand to her chest to toy with her tits. Prompto eagerly did so, squeezing Cindy’s nipple at the same time he teased her clit.

“You’re gonna cum on my cock, aren’t you, Cindy?” Prompto asked quietly. He moaned and tossed his head back. “I can’t wait to feel how good your cunt feels around me…”

 _Damn,_ how did Prompto hide the fact that he was good at dirty talk? If she had known it, Cindy would have hopped on his dick sooner. She wanted more of him and she couldn’t wait until Prompto caught on to her hints.

“Fuck me just like that, and I just might,” Cindy moaned. She gasped as Prompto moved his hands to her hips. He held her in place as he fucked her faster. Cindy held onto the upholster of the car, bracing herself for the ride. “That’s right, baby. _Oh,_ it’s so perfect…! Keep goin’ just like that!”

Prompto managed to get his thumb back on Cindy’s clit as he held her. It took three strokes of his digit for her to cum. Her walls clenched around his dick, milking him dry. She cried out as her body shook from the force of her pleasure. Cindy caught herself on her hands before she fell onto Prompto.

He fucked into Cindy’s cunt a few more times until he came inside her. Cindy shuddered at the warmth filling her up. There was so much cum and she wanted it to stay in her pussy until she was done with it. _Fuck,_ why didn’t she have a plug?

“That was… wow,” Prompto said.

Cindy smiled at him, lifting herself so that his cock slipped out of her. It pulled more moaning from them both. She sat down on her lap with a sigh. “That was an amazin’ ride. We should do it more often.”

Prompto was blushing as he looked at her. “You… you really wanna do it again…?”

“Well, I didn’t want this to just be a one-time thing, suga’,” Cindy answered. She played with one of her curls. “What d’ya say? Wanna meet me again tonight in my room?”

From how Prompto’s dick twitched against her leg, Cindy knew that he would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Prompto is the cutest twink. I won't budge on the matter. I hope to post more Prompto related content!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
